


The Best Plan

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 3 Episode Irresistible. John pretends jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Best Plan  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 448  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 3 Episode Irresistible. John pretends jealousy.  
>  **A/N:** written for word coarse on my [sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) [bingo card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/412532.html)

A loud sigh echoed through the room as John slumped into the chair in front of her desk. “What’s wrong, John?” For the last few days John had been looking at her with the wounded eyes of a hurt puppy. Honestly, it was almost more than she could take.

“You were flirting with him.” He made the accusation softly but the underlying hurt in his voice wasn’t hard to hear.

“What? Who?” Elizabeth drew a blank. She hadn’t so much as looked at another man since she and John had started seeing each other and that had only started a week before that menace.... _Oh!_ “I didn’t do it on purpose, John.” Elizabeth placed a placating hand on his arm. “It was the herb remember?” If she ever saw Lucius again she would cheerfully strangle him regardless of the consequences or how much paperwork it would involve. At the look on his face she quickly added, “The only man I want to flirt with is you.”

John bit his lip to keep the smile that threatened to appear at bay as he stood up. “Prove it.”

Elizabeth knew a dare when she heard one. She quickly stood up and after a quick look to make sure no one was near her office, most of Atlantis was asleep but it paid to be careful, she walked towards John. She stopped directly in front of him and ran her tongue over her lips as her fingers curled into the coarse hair on his chest that peeked out from the top of his shirt. “Do you believe me now?”

He swallowed hard. “I’m getting there.”

Her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his shirt as she moved closer to him. He could feel the heat from her body as she pressed against him. “What we have... what we’re going to have is too important to me.” She leaned further into him and swirled her tongue across his skin. “The only man I want is you.” As she raised her head she asked, “Do you need more convincing?”

She couldn’t stop the squeal from escaping as John swung her up into his arms and walked out of her office. She hastily quieted the laughter that bubbled up from inside of her. “Where are we going, John?”

John stopped, lowered his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he resumed walking. “My quarters where you can convince me some more and I can give you what you want.”

A smile of anticipation began to spread across her face as she snuggled deeper into the strong arms that held her. She had always thought that John had the best of plans.


End file.
